


Get Outta This Place!

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon needs a getaway, but all he gets is Reno's apartment.
Relationships: Reno/Leon
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Get Outta This Place!

**Author's Note:**

> December 7, 2005.
> 
> "'Reno/Squall' plotbunny card + 'escape' daily_fic prompt/notecard."

Leon wasn't sure whether he was more embarrassed at himself for getting drunk enough to go home with his 'partner' or for hiding in the man's bathroom while trying to figure out how to escape now that his brain was threatening sobriety.

He normally wasn't the sort to solve things with alcohol, but Reno had kept buying him drinks and he'd kept drinking, not sure why other than not wanting to seem ungrateful. Reno had managed to save his neck at least once that night when there had been a pack of heartless roaming through Second District.

Of course, he'd saved Reno at least three times, most notably when Reno had attempted to launch himself off the top of a bench in quite the flashy maneuver but hadn't corrected for the fact that the bench was going to tip under his weight and launch him instead into the wall.

Which had little to do with Leon leaning against the bathroom door, listening to Reno crashing about on the other side. Reno had kissed him, which hadn't been a first. And he'd liked it, which also hadn't been a first. Reno could do really interesting things with his tongue and Leon was actually rather curious to learn the full extent of tricks that Reno had up his sleeve.

But... There was something that bothered Leon a little about the whole scenario - about getting drunk and fucking. Most likely that thing was the called The Morning After.

"Leon..." Reno's voice rattled through the door as Reno tried the knob once. "You passed out in there?"

Leon brought a hand to his head, wondering if it would be safer if indeed he attempted to pretend to be passed out. He hadn't even thought of that yet.

But he couldn't do that - Reno would probably pull his clothing off of him anyway and sling him onto the bed. For a man barely more than skin and bones, Reno was much too strong.

Leon turned and unlocked the door, not at all expecting what waited on the other side.

Reno was standing there naked, save for sunglasses perched on his head. And damn, Leon thought, that was Reno's natural hair-color.

He had been curious about that, actually, but he knew the second it crossed his lips, no matter their location, Reno wouldn't have had any qualms about a quick viewing.

But getting back to the moment, Leon suddenly wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was still dressed, save for his jacket, and he could make a bolt for the door if he had to. But that would likely make a mess of a decent near-partnership that so far had kept them both alive and occupied in the evenings.

However, he wasn't going to Reno's bed for that reason, really, he... He'd just decided he was going to. Yes, he was going to strip down and have semi-drunken sex with a hot naked man who quite obviously wanted to have sex with him.

That wasn't worth over-thinking. No, not at all. Not worth...

Right...

"See something you like?" Reno asked, reminding Leon that indeed he was staring.

"Natural color," Leon muttered, not realizing he'd said it out loud until he'd said it out loud.

Reno smirked. It looked good on him.

Leon wasn't sure how to proceed. He glanced at Reno's bed and the pile of Reno's clothing on the floor. Fighting the urge to go over and pick it up, having been consistently annoyed at Reno's wrinkled shirts for the better part of the last months, Leon managed to leave the bathroom doorframe, a little thankful when Reno stopped him and grabbed at his belts.

"Could have left these undone," Reno said, making them sound like some sort of barrier even when his hands were deftly working through them, making metal clink against metal as they unbuckled.

Yeah, and you could have stayed dressed and saved us both an awkward morning, Leon thought, moving for another sloppy kiss much like the succession that had gotten them back to the apartment. He'd been kissing Reno for the better part of the night - drinking Reno's beer and kissing him, acting like a total fool.

His pants slid to his knees and Leon realized he was certainly with no amateur. Pulling away from the kiss, Reno dropped to his knees and pulled the beginning of an erection into his mouth. Leon felt that tongue against his flesh and he couldn't help but be a little annoyed at just how Reno was inconveniencing him again just by making him try to stay on his feet.

And Reno was looking up at him, too, watching him as he danced his tongue over the tip of his now-hard cock. But Reno wasn't quite expecting the reaction he received.

"Bed," Leon demanded, pulling away and leaving Reno kneeling on the floor, naked and aroused himself. Leon kicked his pants off along the way before tossing his shirt on top of the pile of Reno's clothing.

If Reno was going to touch him just once more with that tongue, he didn't mind a single thing about the entire scenario.

Reno's body was on his immediately, kissing him again and sucking on his tongue hard enough to make his cock twitch against Reno's flat stomach. Reaching to pull off Reno's sunglasses, Leon couldn't help but grab at the tie that held Reno's hair as well, letting it loose over them both.

Leon moaned as Reno worked lower, kissing his neck before pausing to leave what was bound to be a vicious bruise in the morning. But he'd encouraged this. He'd been the one kissing Reno all evening.

Yes, Reno's mouth was at his arousal again, licking the length of his hardness before teasing the tip with his tongue, making a show of gathering pre-come and swallowing it. Reno was watching his every reaction, gauging each movement he made to see if he should do it again.

Leon couldn't remember a time when he'd wanted so badly not to come, instead wanting to linger in this tangled haze of pleasure. He couldn't even watch Reno watching him, needing to try to hold on and stay away from...

All he had to do was finish the thought - think about watching Reno swallow his seed. Somewhere between his hands were blankets and Reno's hair and Reno and more blankets and he grabbed at them without prejudice, happy for release he hadn't even known he needed until Reno's tongue had flicked against the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Let me fuck you," Reno said, making Leon a little unsure if there was a question in there or not.

"Yeah," he replied, not sure if he needed to reply as he opened his eyes to watch Reno crawling off the bed to go searching for lubricant. Leon had actually expected Reno to be the type to just have it under one of the pillows, but apparently he'd last needed it in the bathroom for reasons Leon didn't mind imagining. Thinking of Reno jerking off half in, half out of his clothing after a long night of fighting was certainly a good way to fill the few seconds until Reno stumbled over Leon's discarded pants and landed back on the bed, thankfully not on any terribly important parts of Leon.

Reno laughed, settling on his folded legs beside Leon as he opened the lubricant. Leon wasn't surprised that when it was handed to him, Reno had been squeezing it from the middle, not the end.

Very thankful that he was still slightly inebriated and not a virgin, Leon still couldn't help a quick wince as Reno pushed a pair of fingers deep into his body, not bothering with more than the quickest of circles of his opening before moving onward.

Smearing some of the lubricant onto his own hand, Leon reached over to liberally coat Reno's arousal, wishing he was at a better angle and could do more than a few irregular and rough strokes as those fingers spread inside him, just as brash as their owner.

"Reno," Leon hissed, feeling a spark of pleasure deep within. He really did want Reno to fuck him, deep and hard. Toying with the tip of Reno's erection with nowhere near practiced skill, Leon finally earned an echoing moan from the redhead.

He could feel the squish of too much lubricant being thankfully enough as Reno awkwardly shifted their positions enough to penetrate, pulling his fingers out just before his cock went in.

But he'd expected sloppy - sloppy but efficient. And Reno was just that, grasping with still-slicked fingers at his re-hardening erection and stroking it roughly. Leon moaned, grabbing again at Reno and the blankets and the streams of red hair dancing through the blurs of his vision as he pushed back against Reno's cock.

Reno swore, thrusting harder and making the bed bounce against the wall to match his motion, a steady thumping that made Leon want to laugh through pleasured moans at just how ridiculous the entire situation was.

Not expecting another orgasm, it snuck up on him, casting him over the edge and into bliss as Reno rocked within him, his own cry as Leon's body pulled at him lost to Leon's cry.

Playing Leon's seed over his fading erection for a few strokes, Reno pulled his hand up to lick it clean, still thrusting a few last times before finally taking his eyes off Leon and emptying himself into the heat of Leon's body.

A couple of resounding thuds came back through the wall. Apparently the neighbors were not amused. Reno started laughing as he pulled back and flopped over on the bed.

Leon stared at the ceiling for a moment, looking at the spidering cracks in the plaster. He hadn't managed to escape. But he did find release.


End file.
